babymetal_e_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moa-Metal's Power and Abilities
Moa-Metal's Powers and Abilities Moa's power changes overtime. As she continues to grow and learns to harness her powers Young Adolescent (Pre-coronation) Moa Kikuchi like her sisters when born was already gifted with abilities that far surpassed her peers. however her powers are amplified exponential when her other half is in close proximity to her. Both their abilities are ampilified to a degree that surpasses even Su-metal's pre darkness form. Human/Fox God/True Substance physiology: Biologically human, but is actually the incarnation of the True substance that was used by the Fox God to beat the Tetragrammaton. The scattered pieces of the weapon intervened with the partial soul of the Fox God True Existence: '''Cannot be erased, this is partly because of her part True Substance physiology * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Lifting around the 100-500 metric tons range. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''From the battle within the time chamber, we see that Moa is capable of lasting Days without food,water, or rest while continuously battling. However, the only reason why she needs sustenance is because of the human nature that rests inside her. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''At this point in her life she can reach a top of 150 km/h. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Because of Moa unique nature of being a incarnation of weapon endowed with a primordial god, she has enhanced superhuman senses. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Her skin is as strong as carbon nano-tube fibers, in which she can take direct shots from bullets and take basic explosives point-blank. However, prolong barrage of these types of attacks will kill her. * '''Telepathy: '''Global Range Level. * '''Hypnotism: '''Basic Level. * '''Telekinesis: Basic Level Telekinesis . ** Basic level barrier. * Precognition: '''Basic Level, self aware precognition. ** Starts to develop Parachronocognition . * '''Creation: '''Basic level Creation. Uses it to make quick weapons, but mostly of the guitar variety. * '''Self Sustenance: '''Can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. '''Soul Pairing: '''When her half soul arrives, the abilities for Moa are increased exponentially. It is the equivalent of multiplying their combined ability together. * '''Complete Strength: '''Lifting goes up to the 1000-2000 metric tons range. * '''Complete Stamina: '''Their stamina is linked together, in which even if Moa burns out, as long as Yui is within range, Moa can draw energy from her reserves. * '''Complete Speed: '''At this point in her life she can reach a top of 300 km/h. * '''Complete Senses: '''Because of Moa unique nature of being a incarnation of weapon endowed with a primordial god, she has enhanced superhuman senses. These abilities are further amplified when Yui is present in which either half can mediate therefore enhancing their sensing abilities even further while allowing the other to keep fighting with the added benefit of the sensing abilities. * '''Complete Durability: '''Her skin is as strong as carbon nano-tube fibers, in which she can take direct shots from bullets and take basic explosives point-blank. However, despite being invulnerable to death, she can still be knocked unconscious or temporary sealed * '''Life Linked: '''With both Yui and Moa nearby, either cannot die, as simply because the life force of the other will make it up for the missing part. The only way to kill her is to kill her other half as well. * '''Sensory Scrying: Since Yui and Moa are both soul locked, they have the ability to perceive through each other's senses. Doing so also allows both of them to always find each other. Coronation During the events of the Coronation, by this point Moa's abilities has been using her abilities and have gain critical experience in using them. Moa-Metal is born, the inner Moa that has been lurking inside Moa Kikuchi is manifested into the being known as Moa-Metal. She is the one cable of enrage mode. Teleportation Mastery: '''Endowed with the powers of space, Moa can traverse through anywhere in the universe in any way that she sees fit. However though, she does need a nearby conduit to do so. '''Matter Manipulation: * Omniversal Matter Creation: '''Moa can also seamlessly create weapon, material, whatever she needs with no other resourced required to fuel her. * '''Omniversal Matter Manipulation: Moa can also seamlessly manipulate these materials, and whatever she needs to do whatever she needs with them. Telekinesis: (Expert Level) '''Moa like her sisters gain the abilities of telekinesis, through which when she is close to Yui or when they are merged, these powers are amplified to a greater degree. The Eclipse Moa's Power never increased during this ARC, this mainly because she dies by the hands of Nyarlathotep, and gets her soul essence captured. Black Queen Arc This is when the dark Moa and Yui arrive back on the battlefield, twisted and corrupted by Nyarlathotep. Both Moa and Yui are trapped in their enraged mode state however, in this case things have escalated. When facing Su again on the battlefield, Moa and Yui have managed to merge with each other and form MUIYOA in which their already multiplied power is further increased exponentially. '''MUIYOA Merged Physiology: '''The two souls of Moa and Yui have merged and thus awaken their inner Fox God. With their combined abilities, they can perform the functions of two people while being in one body. At the same time they have the ability to split back into their individual selves at will. * '''Primordial God Strength: Tier 2-C Level * Primordial God Speed: '''Tier 2-C Level * '''Primordial God Stamina: '''Tier 2-C Level * '''Primordial God Senses: Tier 2-C Level * Primordial God Durability: Tier 2-C Level True Impact Category:Powers